Du hast mein Leben verändert
by Slytherin-Baby
Summary: In Draco Malfoy's Leben kommt eine gravierende Veränderung. Von da an ist nichts mehr wie es einmal war, und der Reinblütler muss versuchen sein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen...Lest ob er es schafft!


**Du hast mein Leben verändert!**

1. Der Brief

Draco Malfoy saß auf dem Sofa in seinem Zimmer und beugte sich konzentriert über ein Stück Pergament, ein Brief von seinem Vater.

Ja, es war schon praktisch, dass Vertrauensschüler auf Hogwarts nun ihre eigenen Zimmer hatten. Besonders Draco wusste dies sehr zu schätzen, denn auf seine so genannten Freunde, mit denen er zuvor in einem Schlafsaal gewesen war, konnte er auch gut verzichten. Alles hirnlose Angeber, die, solange ihre Eltern gute Diener Voldemorts waren, glücklich waren, wie er fand.

Glücklich sein... Draco seufzte. Er war noch nie wirklich glücklich gewesen. Nicht einmal als Kind, nein, sein Vater hatte ihm das Kind-Sein hart und schmerzhaft abgewöhnt. Er wollte, dass sein Sohn eines Tages seine Nachfolge als Ranghöchster Todesser antrat, hatte sich jedoch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob Draco dies überhaupt wollte, sah es einfach als selbstverständlich an.

Draco hatte den Entschlüsselungszauber gesprochen und las nun den Brief.  
Es sei sicherer, mit Verschlüsselung zu arbeiten, sagte Lucius immer, das Ministerium führe verstärkte Kontrollen durch. Draco verdrehte die Augen, als er daran dachte.

Mein Sohn,  
der Dunkle Lord will dich in seinen Dienst aufnehmen. Die Todesserprüfung findet Halloween auf dem Friedhof der Auferstehung statt. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du pünktlich um 23.00 Uhr da bist, da die Prüfung um 0.00 Uhr im Kreis aller wichtigen Todesser beginnen wird.  
Lucius

Draco sah auf. Kein Lob, kein Stolz, kein „Bitte", kein „Danke", gar nichts. Er seufzte abermals. Lucius zeigte nie Gefühle, Draco bezweifelte, dass sein Vater überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas zu fühlen. Außerdem machte Draco sich Sorgen. Er hatte sich schon lange gefragt, wann ihn so ein Brief erreichen würde und er hatte Angst davor gehabt. Was würde geschehen, wenn er sich weigerte?

Draco hatte nie ein Todesser werden wollen; wollte nicht so gefühlskalt und grausam werden wie sein Vater, er war nur klug genug gewesen, es diesem zu verschweigen. Draco wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn er seinem Vater SEINE Ansichten von Gut und Böse darlegen würde, doch er wusste, es würde geschehen müssen. Er würde nicht sein ganzes Leben von seinem Vater bestimmen lassen, soviel stand fest.

Draco schluckte. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen. Angesichts dieses kitschigen Ausdrucks, lachte er einmal kurz und freudlos auf. Hilfe und Schutz vor Voldemort und seinem Vater, beides würde er benötigen, soviel wusste er, würde ihm nur der geheimnisvolle „Orden des Phönix" geben und geben können, dessen Oberhaupt, nach dem, was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, Dumbledore war.

Schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen, zog Draco ein frisches Blatt Pergament aus seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb:

Lieber Vater,  
es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, doch ich werde an der Prüfung nicht teilnehmen.  
Gruß, Draco

Schweren Herzens rief er seine Schnee-Eule Emily, die in einem offenen Käfig auf Dracos Kleiderschrank saß, zu sich, band ihr die Pergamentrolle an den Fuß und schickte sie mit den Worten „Bring dies nach Malfoy Manor, aber flieg zurück, bevor mein Vater die Nachricht gelesen hat, ja?" auf die Reise.

Nun würde er sich an Dumbledore wenden und ihn um Hilfe bitten müssen.

**2. Der Wechsel  
**

Draco machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin, in der Eingangshalle, traf er Potter und das Wiesel, die sich ziemlich wunderten, sehr dumm aus der Wäsche guckten und ihm nachsahen wie Auto, als Draco, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, an ihnen vorbei stolzierte. Aber Draco hatte jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen. ‚Jetzt bloß keinem Slytherin begegnen', dachte er, doch sein Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, wie er es anstellen sollte, Dumbledore das Problem zu schildern, dass er beinahe mit Blaise Zabini aus seinem Schlafsaal zusammengestoßen wäre.

Draco berichtigte in Gedanken seine Beleidigung von vorhin: Nicht ALLE Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal waren gehirnamputierte Idioten. Nein, Blaise war in Ordnung, mit ihm konnte man gut reden, doch auch er war auf Voldemorts Seite und sein größter Wunsch war es, ein Todesser zu werden und das war eigentlich schon Grund genug für Draco, ihn zu hassen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Blaise sofort. Er klang besorgt. Draco rolte in Gedanken mit den Augen. Bemutterung brauchte er jetzt wirklich nicht, doch er entschloss sich, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen, um den anderen loszuwerden. „Ich gehe zu Dumbledore", meinte er also nur. „Draco? Keine spitzen Bemerkungen heute? Bist du krank?" „Nein, mir geht es super", seufzte Draco müde und wollte weitergehen, doch Blaise stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Halt! Sag mir erst, was los ist. Bitte Draco, vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen!" ‚Ja, das ist Blaise', dachte Draco wehmütig. Immer nett, einfühlsam, hilfsbereit. Draco wunderte sich, dass er nach Slytherin und nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war. ‚Wäre Voldemort nicht, der alles teilte, wären sie beste Freunde, vielleicht so, wie Potter und der Wieselkönig', dachte Draco bitter.  
„Nein, du kannst mir nicht helfen", sagte er entschieden und machte sich los.

Endlich angekommen, sprach er das Passwort („Salbats' sauerstes Sause-Brause-Pulver") und setzte den Fuß auf die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe.  
Er bewegte den Türklopfer in Form eines Vogelkopfes, der wohl einen Phönix darstellen sollte und trat auf Dumbledores „Herein" ein. „Ah, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe erwartet, dass Sie mich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen würden." „Aber wieso...?" setzte Draco an, doch er wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind, Mr. Malfoy. Sie werden Hilfe brauchen, Voldemort lässt sich seine Diener oder in ihrem Fall werdende Diener nicht so einfach wegnehmen."

Draco schluckte.

„Sie stehen von nun an unter dem Schutz des Orden des Phönix. Ich liege doch richtig damit, dass sie nun gegen Voldemort kämpfen wollen?" „Ja", antwortete Draco mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck. „Gegen Voldemort und gegen meinen Vater." Dumbledore sah die wilde Entschlossenheit in den Augen des jungen Mannes und wusste, dieser meinte es ernst. „Gut..." Er sah Draco über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Es werden gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen werden müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für Sie wäre, wenn Sie weiterhin in Slytherin wohnen würden, denn die Nachricht, dass Sie sich weigerten, ein Todesser zu werden, wird sich schnell herumgesprochen haben, jedenfalls in Ihrem Haus." Draco rätselte immer noch, woher Dumbledore alle Einzelheiten wusste, doch jetzt gab es Wichtigeres. „Kommen Sie nun her, Sie werden den sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzen müssen." Draco ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo Dumbledore gerade den alten, verstaubten Hut von seinem Platz im Regal holte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der gerade in der Nähe stand und ließ sich von Dumbledore den Hut aufsetzen.

„Oh, du schon wieder...", sagte eine leise Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr. Draco erschrak ein wenig, obwohl er den Hut schon einmal als Erstklässler aufgehabt hatte. Es lag vielleicht aber auch nur daran, dass seine Nerven zur Zeit sowieso ziemlich überstrapaziert waren. „Dich habe ich doch vor bald sieben Jahren nach Slytherin gesteckt. Ja, ich erinnere mich... Unzufrieden, nach so vielen Jahren?" Der Hut lachte leise. „Achso, ich verstehe... Na dann... Du brauchst ein neues Haus, soviel ist sicher. Lass mich überlegen... Sehr schön, du kommst nach Gryffindor!"

Draco seufzte nur und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Im Moment war ihm wirklich alles egal. Dumbledore lächelte wissend und sagte: „Es ist schon alles abgesprochen. Das Passwort für den Eingang, der sich hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame im dritten Stock befindet, lautet „Muggel". Sie werden bei dem jungen Mr. Potter wohnen, der wie Sie Vertrauensschüler ist und auch sein eigenes Zimmer hat. Sie können sofort einziehen, ihre persönlichen Sachen befinden sich schon dort und Mr. Potter sagte wörtlich, er freue sich schon." Dumbledore lächelte leicht angesichts der überraschten und ungläubigen Miene, die Malfoy machte. „Wirklich Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass Potter sich auf meine Anwesenheit freut." „Mr. Potter", berichtigte ihn Dumbledore nachsichtig. „Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass man Sie beide in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht länger als zwei Minuten allein im selben Raum lassen konnte, ohne, dass Sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alle beide es schaffen werden. Sehen Sie es als eine Herausforderung." Meinte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Draco zu. Dieser seufzte nur müde und sagte: „Nun, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg. Vielen Dank, Sir."

In Wirklichkeit war Draco natürlich alles andere als dankbar dafür, mit Potter zusammen in einem Zimmer leben zu müssen, doch das band er seinem Schulleiter besser nicht auf die Nase. Er sollte sich lieber freuen, nun nicht mehr in Slytherin zu sein. ‚Oh ja, ich freue mich ja so sehr, dass ich endlich in Gryffindor bin', dachte er sehr sarkastisch, doch was sollte man machen? Nach Hufflepuff oder Rawenclaw wäre er auch nicht lieber gegangen und er hatte sowieso keine bessere Möglichkeit, wenn er auf der Schule bleiben wollte. Und das musste er, sonst hätte er keine Chance, ein Auror zu werden und zu kämpfen, das war ihm klar.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg zum dritten Stock, irrte ein wenig umher, bis er das Portrait der fetten Dame gefunden hatte. Ihre Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Willst du nun rein oder was ist? Ich will bitte nicht umsonst meinen Schönheitsschlaf unterbrochen haben!" Er registrierte verwirrt, dass die Stimme aus dem Portrait kam. „Oh, Verzeihung", meinte er ganz kleinlaut. „Muggel!" „Na also, es geht doch!", rief die fette Dame genervt, während sie aufschwang und ihm den Blick und den Weg in einen gemütlich aussehenden, in den Farben rot und gold gehaltenen Raum.

**3. Die Reaktion**

Draco trat ein. Bis jetzt hatte wohl niemand Notiz von ihm genommen. Nervös blickte er sich um, er rechnete nicht damit, dass die Gryffindors ihn mit Jubel empfangen würden, schon gar nicht, wenn sie erführen, dass er nun einer von ihnen war.

Krachend fiel hinter ihm das Portrait zu; Draco zuckte zusammen. Alle Anwesenden wandten ihm den Kopf zu und starrten ihn an. Schließlich war es Ron Weasley, der sprach. „Malfoy? Wa... was machst DU denn hier? Wie kommst du hier rein, wer hat dir das Passwort gesagt? Und was suchst du überhaupt hier? ...Was du hier suchst, habe ich dich gefragt!" Ron war ziemlich außer Atem. „Nun Wieselkönig, ich wohne hier", entgegnete Draco spitz, doch im selben Moment hätte er sich die Zunge abbeißen mögen. Es war wirklich nicht nötig, sich jetzt wie ein Kleinkind oder ein Muggel zu benehmen und damit vielleicht alles zu versauen.

Ron, dessen Gesicht aufgrund der Beleidigung rot wie seine Haare angelaufen war, wechselte nun zu einer starken Blässe und wurde dann leicht grünlich. „Sag, dass das ein Scherz ist!", presste er schließlich hervor. Draco machte es trotz allem Spaß, zu sehen, wie Ron reagierte, und er wusste, es würde ihm nicht leicht fallen, jetzt lieb und nett zu sein, damit nicht die versammelte Truppe der Gryffindors über ihn herfiel.

Alle Personen im Raum hielten den Atem und es war so still, dass man die berühmte Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.

„Nein, es ist kein Scherz, Weasley. Ich wurde versetzt", sagte er nun und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Warum?", beeilte sich Ron zu fragen. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angehen würde, Weasley", kam es nun schärfer von Draco zurück. Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern und es versprach, nicht sehr freundlich auszufallen, doch er verstummte plötzlich, als Harry die Treppe von den Schlafsälen herunterkam. „Lass ihn nur, Ron, es ist alles in Ordnung so." „Alles in Ordnung? ALLES IN ORDNUNG NENNST DU DAS?" Ron war sichtlich sauer. „MALFOY IST IN GRYFFINDOR UND DU FINDEST DAS IN ORDNUNG?" Harry grinste. „Beruhige dich Ron, Draco wird in meinem Zimmer wohnen."

Ron sah so aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf den Sessel, in dem ein Zweitklässler saß und hinter dem er stand, übergeben wollen.

Draco war überrascht von Harry. Noch nie hatte dieser ihn so genannt! Sobald er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn in Gedanken auch einfach Harry nannte. Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf. ‚Na das kann ja lustig werden', dachte er sarkastisch.

Ron war mittlerweile noch grünlicher geworden und schien ernsthaft am Geisteszustand seines Freundes zu zweifeln. Wenigstens hatte er sich wieder abgeregt. „Harry? Halloho... Dass das Malfoy ist, den du hier gerade in DEIN Zimmer einlädst, ist dir doch klar, oder?" Ron war wieder lauter geworden. Die übrigen Gryffindors, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, lauschten gebannt und schauten zwischen Harry, Ron und Draco hin und her. So etwas gab es nicht alle Tage zu sehen und zu hören! „MALFOY" Harry, verstehst du mich? Dein Feind, unser Feind. Ein Slytherin. Weißt du noch, Harry?" Ron wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes herum.

Draco folgte dem Dialog schweigend und ein wenig amüsiert, doch er hatte Bammel vor de, was als nächsten geschehen würde.

Harry lachte. „Ja Ron, mir geht es gut, sehr gut, um genau zu sein. Nein, ich bin noch nicht komplett durchgeknallt. Und Ja, ich bin mir vollkommen dessen bewusst, dass es Draco ist, der da vorne steht und uns ziemlich verwirrt anstarrt."

Draco wurde rot und sah zu Boden.

Ron bekam Glubschaugen am Stiel und glotzte Harry an. „Seit wann nennst du ihm beim Vornamen?" Harry kam, wahrscheinlich zu seinem Glück, um eine Antwort herum, da Professor McGonnagall eingetreten war und nun mit einer Pergamentrolle in der Hand im Portraitloch stand.

Draco schluckte wieder. Das eben hatte er ja noch ganz komisch gefunden, aber er fragte sich: ‚Was kommt jetzt?'

**4. Der Einzug **

„Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, wie ich sehe, haben sie den neuen Gryffindor schon begrüßt? Nun Mr. Malfoy, wie sie sicher bereits wissen, bin ich ihre neue Hauslehrerin. Falls es irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen geben sollte, wenden sie sich bitte an mich oder Mr. Potter, mit dem sie ein gemeinsames Zimmer bewohnen werden, in Ordnung?" Sie lächelte leicht. Draco nickte ihr zu. „Und falls ein Slytherin ihnen Sorgen macht, gehen sie bitte sofort zum Schulleiter! Das ist eine sehr ernste Sache, damit wird nicht zuspaßen sein." Sie sah plötzlich traurig aus. „Der alles entscheidende Kampf wird kommen, glauben sie mir. Seien sie alle auf der Hut!" McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche sie, einen lästigen Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie mir bitte nach oben zu ihrem neuen Zimmer folgen würden? Mr. Potter, sie begleiten uns bitte."

Draco und Harry folgten ihrer Lehrerin die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, machte der Korridor eine scharfe Rechtskurve, danach blickten sie einen langen Flur hinunter. In den Wänden steckten Fackeln in ihren silbernen Haltern, sie erhellten den fensterlosen Gang ein wenig.

Draco war etwas überrascht angesichts der Ausmaße dieses Turms, doch als er an die Slytherin-Kerker dachte, wurde ihm bewusste, dass auch die Gryffindors ihren Platz zum Wohnen brauchten, davor hatte er noch nie so darüber nachgedacht. ‚Ob es bei den Rawenclaws und den Hufflepuffs wohl auch so riesig ist?', fragte er sich.

Sie gingen den scheinbar endlosen Korridor hinunter, bis McGonagall vor einer Tür stehen blieb, die sich von allen anderen unterschied: Sie hatte einen Türknauf in Form eines Drachenkopfes, war sonst allerdings wie die anderen Türen auch ganz in silber und schwarz gehalten. „Dies ist doch ihr Zimmer, Mr. Potter?", vergewisserte sie sich bei Harry. Dieser nickte und murmelte leise einen Zauber. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geister- oder hier von Zauberhand.

Harry ging vor und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Als Draco hinter McGonagall das Zimmer betrat, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises „Wow" über die Lippen glitt. Harry grinste.

Sie standen in einem großen, runden Raum, ganz in blau und silber. An den Wänden gab es, wie im Gang draußen, brennende Fackeln. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, dafür aber ein Oberlicht, welches sich über die gesamte Fläche zog, wie ein Spinnennetz. Draco blickte hindurch und der Himmel schimmerte leuchtendrot vom Sonnenuntergang.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, es kam ihm sowieso alles vor wie in einem Traum. Harry zupfte ihn vorsichtig am Ärmel und fragte „Kommst du?" Draco nickte und ließ sich von Harry zu einer Tür führen. „Ich überlasse es nun ihnen, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy die Räume zu zeigen. Aber vergessen sie darüber nicht das Abendessen!", mahnte McGonagall schmunzelnd und verließ den Raum, hinter sich die Tür leise zu ziehend.

Sobald Draco mit Harry allein in einem Raum war, spürte er leise Panik in ihm hochkriechen. Hatte er vorhin alles nur gespielt und würde ihn jetzt angreifen? Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hielt, sondern er in seiner hinteren Hosentasche steckte. Draco musste schmunzeln: Es waren noch beide Pobacken dran! Sein Vater hatte ihm von klein auf eingetrichtert, dass dieser Platz für einen Zauberstab der unangemessenste ist, doch bei Harry sah es richtig cool und lässig aus.

Draco wurde langsam ruhiger – wieso sollte Harry ihn angreifen wollen, fragte er sich. „Weil", flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „ihr Erzfeinde seid und noch nie in allein in einem Raum bleiben konntet, ohne, dass das große Gemetzel losging!" Draco zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und Harry zu vertrauen, denn eine weitere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er dies ohne Gefahr tun könne. Der Goldjunge hatte noch nie jemandem absichtlich und ohne Grund etwas zu leide getan.

Harry blieb im nächsten, kleineren Raum stehen und wies auf ein Bett. „Hier schläfst du, mein Schlafzimmer liegt direkt nebenan. Deine Sachen sind schon in die Schränke einsortiert worden. Den Rest der Wohnung kann ich dir nach dem Essen zeigen, okay?" Draco nickte nur, immer noch unfähig zu sprechen.

Harry ging wieder voraus und sie verließen den Raum auf dem selben Wege, auf dem sie gekommen waren. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, alle waren schon in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gegangen. Harry stieß das Portraitloch von innen auf, sie schlüpften hindurch und liefen über eine Reihe von Gängen und Treppen immer dem Lärm entgegen. Draco stöhnte innerlich. Den Weg würde er sich nie merken können! Als hätte Harry seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er „Keine Sorge, mit der Zeit wirst du dich auch alleine zurechtfinden, so schwer ist das nicht. Alle hatten am Anfang Probleme mit dem Weg." Draco murmelte etwas wie „Ich werde mich bemühen, es zu lernen, damit du nicht immer mein Aufpasser sein musst" und es klang nicht gerade freundlich, doch Harry tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Draco wusste auch nicht, wieso er fast aggressiv auf Harrys nett gemeinte Bemerkung reagiert hatte und war erleichtert, dass Harry nichts dazu sagte. ‚Vielleicht', dachte Draco, ‚denkt er, ich würde wegen des Ärgers mit meinem Vater und der Versetzung einfach überreagieren. Und vielleicht hat er auch Recht.'

In der Großen Halle angekommen, bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge und ließen sich, für Draco gänzlich ungewohnt, am Gryffindortisch nieder. Draco setzte sich absichtlich so, dass er die Slytherins nicht sehen konnte und Harry nahm neben ihm Platz.  
Draco machte sich so klein wie möglich und bis jetzt schien es auch geklappt zu haben: Kein Gryffindor sprach ihn oder Harry an und stellte lästige Fragen. Doch dann bemerkte Ron ihn und wechselte schnell seinen Platz; er saß nun neben Harry und fragte ihn flüsternd „Was soll das werden? Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Harry antwortete ihm in normaler Lautstärke. „Ich habe es auch erst kurz vor Dracos Ankunft erfahren. Was ist?" Ron glotzte ihn an wie Auto. „Ron, bitte gewöhn dich dran, er ist nun ein Gryffindor und wird auch so behandelt, ist das klar?" Sein Tonfall war etwas schärfer geworden als beabsichtigt. „Aber waru...?" „Erklär ich dir später, okay?" Ron schien nicht wirklich zufrieden zu sein, doch er nickte und aß stumm weiter. „Danke", sagte Draco, das erste Wort, dass er überhaupt an ihn richtete, seit er ein Gryffindor war. „Keine Ursache", lächelte Harry. Ron verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

Plötzlich kam Hermine schnellen Schrittes zum Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ sich aus Platzmangel neben Draco auf die Sitzbank fallen. „Was macht..." Harry sah sie an und sie schien zu verstehen, dass weitere Fragen nicht erwünscht waren. „Ich erkläre es dir später, Mine, okay?" „Klar!" Sie nickte verständnisvoll und wandte sich ihrem Abendessen zu, fing aber gleich darauf an zu sprechen. „Ich war gerade in der Bibliothek, ratet mal, was ich gefunden habe, Jungs!" Harry und Ron verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen und Harry fragte „Was denn?" „Ich zeigs euch gleich, ich habe die Bücher schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht, deshalb war ich auch so spät", sprudelte sie hervor, sie schien richtig aufgeregt zu sein!


End file.
